The Princess Effect
by Queen Simba94
Summary: After countless heartbreaks a young lioness princess and a lion finds comfront and love in one another. But will the princess's father and the lion's older sister stand in the way of true love. See how against the odds love finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I just want to let my readers know I'm Queen Mufasa94. I can't update my stories on my account, so I did a new one till I can. Other than that, please enjoy. Thank You!**

_**Summary: After numberless heart breaks a young lioness and an older lion finds love and comfort in each other.**_

The Princess Effect

Chapter 1

"_I never paid much attention to how I would fall in love. But I never thought I would fall in love when I was just a cub. My story begins before I was born, when my parents were cubs themselves."_

The sun shone brightly over the beautiful majestic Pride Lands. The sounds of paws were heard by nearby lionesses.

A dark beige lioness with reddish brown eyes chuckled and yelled "be careful!"

A dark brown lioness with blue eyes chuckled as she laid on a rock under the beige lioness.

A tawny lioness with apple green eyes chuckled also and said "Sarabi, you remember we were just like that when we were their age"

The beige lioness chuckled remembering her cub-hood memories and said "I sure do Sarafina"

The dark brown lioness giggled and said "Yea you two were always being chased by Taka and Muffy"

Sarabi and Sarafina laughed and Sarafina said "If I recalled Sora, taka was chasing you too"

Sora rolled her blue eyes and said "Don't remind me"

The three lionesses laughed and turned their attentions to the watering hole.

At the watering hole a group of four cubs were in a game of tag.

"Ha ha try and catch me Princey Paws" shouted golden orange cub with pale tannish colored muzzle, belly and paws

"Oh I will" a golden brown cub with golden fur sticking up on his head and reddish brown eyes shouted back

Chorus of giggles came from the other side as two female cubs were standing side by side watching the boys. One cub was dark brown with a dusty brown colored muzzle, throat, belly and colorless paws and green eyes. The other cub was tawny with blue eyes.

The tawny cub giggled and said "I bet you Simba catches your brother"

The darker cub giggled and said "Nala, you're on"

Over on the other side the golden cub was inches away from pouncing on the other cub only a few feet ahead. The golden cub pounced on the blue eye cub and they rolled around until the reddish brown eye cub pinned the blue eye cub down.

"Ha, pinned ya" shouted the reddish brown cub

The cub rolled his blue eyes and said "Alright Simba, you win now get off"

Simba laughed and got up, as the other cub got up Nala and the other female cub came over.

Nala stopped and looked to the other female cub and said "I told you Kula, Simba would win"

Kula turned to the blue eye cub and asked "Shasta, what happen?"

Shasta rolled his eyes and growled "Nothing happened, Kula"

"Ok, you don't need to be cranky"

"I'm not cranky, I'm just tired of you thinking you know everything because you're the oldest" Shasta yelled before running off leaving his sister and friends speechless

Sora saw her son run off so she excused herself and ran after him.

Sora found Shasta by the border line.

"Shasta"

The blue eye golden cub didn't look or say anything, so Sora called his name again and still nothing.

Sora got tire of this and said sternly "now listen to me, I don't know…what's going on…"

But she got cut off by Shasta turning around and saying "that just it no one knows and understands"

Sora just sat there speechless

"All you care about will ever care about is Kula" Shasta shouted

"Who told you that?" Sora asked sternly

"Scar!"

**AN/Queen Mufasa94 here I hope you enjoyed it. 8D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own Shasta and few other OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess Effect

=Shasta=

My blue eye shot open as I woke up from a cub-hood memory. I looked at my side and saw my two sons; Adonis and Gabriel. Adonis has a pale tawny colored pelt. His toes, belly and eyeshades are a lighter color. He has a golden blonde tuff on his head and my blue eyes. Gabriel has a light golden pelt. His toes, belly and eyeshades are a lighter color. He has a dirty blone tuff on his head and reddish brown eyes. Ever since their mother left me for another male after being caught of cheating I have been raising them by myself. But that's not the first time my heart was broken cause of my mate cheating and left me with the cubs. I have a teenage son name Soren and a teenage daughter name Venus. Soren has a dark brown pelt. His toes and belly are a dusty brown. His under eyeshades are a light tawny color. He has my blue eyes and a black mane growing from his chest and head. Venus is a female version of me but she has grayish blue eyes. I looked around and realized my oldest cubs are gone. I got up slow so I won't wake my youngest up and walked out to see Soren and Venus dragging two zebra carcasses.

I smiled and said "Well done"

Venus dropped her zebra and said "Thanks father"

As on cue Adonis and Gabriel came walked out of the cave that we five call home.

Adonis yawned and said "Father when are we going to the Pride Lands"

Soren snorted and said "Like a place really exist, that's just a cub tale father tells"

I sighed and said "I guess after breakfast"

Adonis and Gabriel jumped up and down, while Venus smile and Soren looked unpleased. So after we ate our zebras we state off to the Pride Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess Effect

Chapter 3

A golden brown female cub with reddish brown eyes came running out of a cave only to be stopped by a tawny paw on her golden tail.

The cub looked up and said with an cheesy grin "Hi Mama"

"Good Morning Kiara! Where are you going so early and alone" said a tawny lioness with blue eyes

Kiara smiled and looked around for an escape and found her.

"To the watering hole with Nola"

At the mention of 'Nola' a dark brown female cub with a pale brown underbelly, throat and inner thighs and colorless paws. Her eyeshades are dark and she has reddish brown eyes and a darker brown tail tuff came walking over.

"You called?"

The tawny lioness looked at her mate's cousin and said "No, but Kiara says you two were going to the watering hole"

Nola looked at the trapped the cub and looked back at her cousin's mate and nodded her head.

The lioness smiled and said "just the watering and back you're still grounded understood Kiara"

Kiara smiled widely and said "Yes mom" and ran down some rocky stairs with Nola following

The lioness sat and watched the cubs go and sighed.

"Remember how ram bumchess we were?" asked a female voice

The lioness turned around and saw a dark brown lioness with a dusty brown belly, throat and inner thighs. She had green eyes, dark eyeshades and colorless paws.

The blue eye lioness smiled and said "Morning Kula"

The green eye lioness smiled and head butted the blue eye lioness and said "Morning Nala"

The lionesses sat and watched the kingdom they know as the Pride Lands get ready for their day.

"Nala"

"Hmm"

"I have a feeling that someone from my past is going to return"

"Like who, can't be your father cause he's dead. Simba saw the whole thing"

"I don't know who but…"

Kula was cut off by a deep voice saying "Moring Ladies"

Nala and Kula turned and there stud the king of the Pride Lands. He has a golden brown pelt with reddish brown eyes and an auburn mane.

Nala smiled and nuzzled him lovingly as Kula laughed and said "Your voice is getting deeper and deeper everyday but not as deep as uncle Mufasa"

The big cats shared a laugh but that soon was cut short but another male voice saying "What's so funny"

The three looked and saw two lions. One was dark brown with colorless paws, a pale brown belly, muzzle and reddish brown eyes. He also has a darker brown mane. The other was a dark golden orange with a cream colored muzzle, paws and belly. He also has a mane mix of black and brown and reddish brown eyes.

"Good morning fellas want to accompany me on patrol" asked Simba

The mix mane lion yawned and stretched and said "Na I think I hang with my niece, but I got you this afternoon"

"Thank you Malka" said Simba before looking at the dark brown lion that is now nuzzling lovely with Kula and asked "What about you Chumvi?"

Chumvi was about to say something when a blue hornbill came flying in yelling "Sire"

**How did you like it? There's a lot going in this story so I hope you come back and read more. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess Effect

Chapter 4

=Kiara=

Once we got to the water hole I wastes no time and jumped in. As I was swimming I saw Nola walk over to the edge and sit down.

"Kiara" she called

I went over and got out and shock my golden brown fur dry. Then I sat down and said "Yea"

"We're going home, right?"

I just got grounded last night for going to the Outlands. I don't need any more trouble. I'm already grounded to Pride Rock for 2 weeks. All I can do is go to the watering hole and back to Pride Rock; I don't need any more time.

I looked at her and sighed "Yea"

She sighed and said "So how was the Outlands yesterday?"

"Fun!" I almost shouted smiling

Nola giggled and said "I heard you met one of those Outlander cubs"

I giggled and said "Yea I did, his name was Kovu"

Just then Nola's red eyes went wide

"What's wrong?" I asked

All she did was point a colorless paw behind me. So I looked and my eyes went wide. There was a handsome golden brown lion with a dark red mane like my father's. Wait…did I say handsome. I looked at him again and his breathe taking rich blue eyes met mine.

He smiled and said "Hi there beautiful"

His voice was smooth, but deep. I blushed and was about to say something when…


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess Effect

Chapter 5

=Shasta=

ROAR

I looked up from the beautiful cub in front of me to see a pride of lions. Wait beautiful; I took a glance at the cub I spoke to. She had a beautiful golden brown pelt and beautiful reddish brown eyes that remind me of a lost friend. I looked back up to see a golden brown lion with a bright red mane and reddish brown eyes; he must be the cub's father. I looked at the lion closely and my blue eyes went wide.

"Mufasa" I gasped

The lion's eyes also went wide and said "No, King Simba how do you know of my father"

I can't believe it, did he say Simba.

"Simba it's me, Shasta"

His eyes went wide and smiled. We hugged but that was cut short by the calling of my name. I looked behind Simba and smiled. There was my mother and older half sister.

"Mother, Kula" I shouted as I ran to them

As Kula hugged me I heard growling and someone say "Kula, who is this?"

I looked from my sister and mother and saw two lions around my sister's age. One was dark brown with a darker brown mane and red eyes. The other was golden brown a mix color mane of black and brown and red eyes.

"I'm her brother, who are you?"

"Her mate" said the dark brown lion nuzzling Kula and she nuzzled back

My eyes went wide, mate? I turned my attention to my sister was now nuzzling a dark brown cub I seen with the beautiful golden one. I shook my head I got to get those thoughts out.

Kula looked at me and said "This is Chumvi" nuzzling the dark brown lion

"My brother in-law Malka" pointing her black nose to the mix color mane

"And your niece, Nola" Kula finished by nuzzled the cub


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess Effect

Chapter 6

=Kiara=

I was between my mother's tawny colorless paws watching the whole reunion.

"Shasta, who is these young lions with you?" asked his mother, Sora

The handsome lion smiled and I felt myself melt. Ahh, I got to get these thoughts out of my head. Why would he want to be with me, I'm just a cub? He properly has a mate, plus I have a boyfriend…what's his name…right Kali. But he doesn't like me, he just like me because of my title.

"Mother, these are my cubs the oldest Venus, Soren and the two youngest Adonis and Gabriel" Shasta said as two cubs a little younger than me came running over to Sora

Soren remind me of Kovu, but tougher.

"You must be tire, I'll send the hunting party out for your return feast" said father with a smile

"Oh Simba please you don't…"

But father cut him off by saying "Your return means a great deal to me"

Shasta smiled and father roared letting everyone know it's time to go back home. I sighed and father must have seen my sadness because the next thing he was unbelievable.

"Shasta, do you remember you way around the Pride Lands?" father asked

Shasta shook his head and said "Not much, why?"

Father smiled at me, oh the kings of the past what is he planning?

"Would you mind a tour of the lands from our very own princess?"

Shasta smiled and said "Sure"

"Kiara, this is Shasta I want you to take him around the Pride Lands"

Shasta looked down at me and his eyes went wide, "This is your daughter, she's beautiful"

Simba smiled and said "Thanks" than he turned to me and said "see you at home" than he walked away

I looked at Shasta and smiled and said "Hi"

Way to go Kiara, 'Hi' that's smooth. All of a curtain I feel nervous. So as we walked around I warmed up a bit.

"You knew my dad?" stupid question

He chuckled, why is he laughing? But I like it.

"Yes, I grew up here for some time before I left with my mate"

My heart broke when he said mate, but when I looked in his eyes I seen hurt in them.

"What happened to him?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess Effect

Chapter 7

=Shasta=

The stars had come out now and I had a great time with the princess. She's a great company and her laugh, is music to my ears. Arrrg…I know she's young and I just met her but I think I'm falling for the princess.

"Shasta"

I looked and saw Nala and Kula walking this way.

Kiara sighed and looked at me and in her beautiful young eyes I seen unsureness in them.

"Good night" Kiara said dreamy

Nala and Kiara left me and my sister alone.

"So you want to talk" Kula said

I nodded and we walked over to the watering hole. Once we got there we sat.

"So I see there's a lot I have been missing" I said

"Yea there is" Kula said sadly

"What's wrong?" and then a question popped in my head "Where's Scar"

Kula looked at me and said without emotion "Dead"

I gasped, the way she said it, is like she doesn't care. Does she know?

"What happened?"

"Simba came back"

"So he…"

"No, the hyenas did and I'm glad"

"Kula, he was your father"

"Yea, but do you know what did"

She knows

"Not only did he kill Uncle Mufasa and tried to kill Simba, but"

"There's more?"

Kula looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"He took my son"

I was shocked, why would a father take his daughter's cub?

"Why, what happen?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Princess Effect

Chapter 8: Tales of cubnapps and cub deaths

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Kula laid in a cave in Pride Rock. Next to her was a reddish brown lion with green eyes, a jet black mane and a scar over his left eyes sat next to her._

"_Father, I can't do it" cried Kula_

"_Kula, you are my daughter, there's no such thing as I can't push" the lion said_

_Kula pushed and a moment later cries was heard._

"_Well" growled the lion_

"_It's a boy" said Sora_

_Sora gave Kula the cub and she bathed it. The cub was dark brown with green eyes._

"_Kovu"_

"_What?" said the lion_

"_I named him after you father, for he looks like you" said Kula nuzzling her son_

_The lion grinned and called "Zira!"_

_A skinny pale tannish lioness with red eye came over and said "Yes King Scar"_

"_Take him" Scar order_

_Kula's eyes grew wide but she couldn't do anything because she was weak. _

"_Scar, you can't be serious" said Sora_

"_Yes, I need an heir and he's perfect" sneer Scar_

_At that Zira took Kovu and left, Kula got up but Scar stopped her._

"_If you follow or try to get him I'll kill him and that mate of yours" growled scar then he walked off _

_Kula laid there crying with the comfort of her mother and later Chumvi and Nala and the whole pride,_

_-End of Flash Back-_

=Shasta=

I couldn't believe it. Kula is now in tears. I nuzzled her and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…"

"It's ok; you needed to know that you have a nephew out there"

I nuzzled her and said "Do Simba know?"

"No, Zira lied and told them Kovu was hers"

"Didn't you tell him?"

"I couldn't, I couldn't at the time"

"Why?"

"I was confronting my sister in-law"

"Your what?"

Kula sighed and said "I wasn't the only one my father and step-mother took a cub from. Chumvi and Malka have a brother named Tojo. He has a mate name Tama; they had a daughter a week before I had Kovu"

"Wow that's, I don't know what to say Kula. I'm sorry" I said nuzzling her then I asked "why didn't you tell Simba later"

"There's been a lot going on since you left, Shasta"

"Like what?"

"Sarafina met with Nala's father during Scar's rule. She became pregnant and she had a boy name Mheetu. Zira killed him because he was a 'threat' to my father. When Simba came back he was busy confronting Nala for she and Mheetu were very close as you and I."

"So why not now?"

"Not long after Simba returned, Nala became pregnant. She had a boy name Kopa. A few months later Zira killed him for he was in Kovu's way of being king when he was older"

"Wow, what is this lioness problem of killing cubs" I growled

"I don't know, but because of Kopa's death he's been real hard on Kiara"

I growled at the thought of this crazy lioness hurting Kiara.

I looked Kula and growled "I won't let anything happen to her and that's a promise"


	9. Chapter 9

The Princess Effect

Chapter 9

=Kiara=

It's been months since Shasta came to stay with my father's pride. I have grown into a teen lioness. I have been hanging with Shasta more than my own boyfriend. I realized I'm in love with Shasta. I have been since I was cub. He, sweet, funny, caring and so handsome. Don't forget smart, just the other day he helped father with a problem in the Pride Lands.

I'm sitting by the watering hole for a bit before I have my hunting and Queen lessons when I heard my boyfriend called my name. I turned and for sure there was the grayish brown teen lion with a pale brown colored paws, muzzle and belly with a black mane starting to grow and red eyes.

"Yes Kali" I said as loving as I can, I don't mean it

I have been abuse by him since cubs but I never got the chance to leave him but I will.

"Where were you" he growled

That's it, I snapped

"Don't you ever growled at me, we're done" I snarled

"What!" he roared

Before I knew I went flying and I hit my head on a rock. Before I could get up Kali pinned me and said "I'll die before I let a lioness dumb me. Now to make you mind"

My eyes grew wide with fear, I closed my eyes and before I knew an ear splitting roar was heard. I looked up and saw Shasta standing over me growling.

"That's a big mistake old man" growled Kali

Shasta growled and as Kali pounced Shasta pinned him to the ground with a roar,

"I don't ever want to see you around her again" Shasta growled

Then my father and Shasta's sons was heading this way. Adonis and Gabriel have a blonde manes growing. While Soren has a full black mane.

"What's going here" father's voice boomed

"Simba, he hit her and was going to rape her" Shasta said walking to me

He lay behind me and nuzzled me. Which I returned it. I lean onto him and rest my head on his strong shoulders.

Father didn't see it; I was really in love with this lion. He saved me and is now confronting me.

"Get out of my sight" father roared

Kali ran off with Soren, Adonis and Gabriel at his heels.


	10. Chapter 10

The Princess Effect

Chapter 10

=Shasta=

Night has come and I'm sitting a high hill looking at the stars and thinking about what happened early. It was a bold move but I had to be there for her, I…I love her.

"Shasta"

I turned and saw the lioness I was thinking about, still thinking about.

"Kiara"

She smiled and sat next to me and said "Thank you for early" and nuzzled me

I smiled and nuzzled back and said "I wouldn't let anyone harm you, my beautiful princess"

She pulled away, did I say or do something wrong?

"Shasta, I have something to tell you"

I looked at and she had a gleam in her beautiful eyes.

"I have fell in love with you, every since we first met I was in love in with but didn't know it"

My heart skipped a beat this beautiful lioness just told me she's in love with me. I mean I'm in love with her too, but I'm scare of being hurt again and I have a secret. If she finds out it could be the end.

"Shasta what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said turning away

"Shasta wait, I seen the hurt in your eyes. Please tell me" Kiara said on the verge of crying

I turned around and saw tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I used to have a mate…" I started

_**=Flash Black=**_

_A handsome golden brown teen lion with blues and a dark red mane growing walked over to a cave where a dark brown teen lioness with green eyes walked out with a grayish brown teen lioness with a dusty brown colored muzzle, throat, belly and paws. She has grayish blue eyes and a black tail tip._

"_Do you really have you go?" asked the dark brown lioness_

"_Yes Kula, you know Fifi is pregnant and my cubs want live to see a year if we stay" said the teen lion_

_The dark brown lioness sighed and said as she nuzzled into the teen lion's small mane "I'll miss you brother"_

_The lion smiled and said as he nuzzled back "I'll missed you too, sister"_

_Soon after the teen lion and the grayish brown teen lion walked out of the Pride Lands._

_Months later _

"_Fifi!" cried a young golden brown lion with blue eyes and a dark red mane_

"_Shasta" a grayish brown lioness with red eyes shouted as she was on the ground and a huge white lion with a dark grey mane and green eyes was mounted on top_

_The golden lion shook his head and left the cave only to be followed by the lioness._

_He turned and growled "How could you, I left my home pride for you"_

"_Shasta, I didn't asked for cubs and you never give me what I need" said the lioness_

"_What!" roared Shasta_

_Fifi just stud there and soon the white lion came and stud next to her._

"_Alaray, is the lion for me" said Fifi nuzzling into the white lion's mane_

"_How long?" growled Shasta_

"_A couple of weeks after Soren and Venus were born" replied Fifi turning and walking away with Alaray._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Alaray stopped and said "To started a pride of our own" and with that he walked away with his new mate_

_Shasta sat there and cried_

_A few months later_

"_Tosha" Shasta called _

_When he turned a corner, he gasped and cried at what he saw. There was a dark beige lioness with a lighter colored muzzle, throat, belly and paws. She had reddish brown eyes and a blonde tail tip. On top of her is a dark beige lion with grey eyes and a black mane._

"_Shasta, I'm sorry but you bored me" said the lioness_

"_I what!"_

"_Rex here did, what you couldn't do" said Tosha_

_Shasta laid down and cried_

_Tosha got walked over and nuzzled him and said "I'll get Adonis, Gabriel and Dawn"_

_Shasta growled and said "over my dead body"_

"_What!" yelled Tosha_

"_You're noting to leave me and take my cubs away" growled Shasta_

"_How about this, give me the girl and you can have the boys" said Tosha_

"_What, you want to separate them, are you sick? Know don't answer that" growled Shasta_

"_It's your choice the boys or none" sneered Tosha_

_Shasta sat down and cried _

_Tosha walked off and a moment later came back carrying a dark beige cub. They soon left with Rex out of Shasta's life._

_**=End of Flash Back=**_

I looked at Kiara and she had tears in her eyes and she nuzzled me.

"I will never do what those lionesses did to you, I love you" said Kiara

I smiled and said "I love you too"

We nuzzled for a while into I broke away and said "Kiara, there's something else"

"What is it?" she asked with concern in her eyes

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and said I hope you don't hate me"

"I would never" then she nuzzled into my dark red mane

I looked at the stars and back at her and said "It's about your grandfather's death"


	11. Chapter 11

The Princess Effect

Chapter 11

=Kiara=

"What do you mean?" I asked my eyes full of concern

"I was there…I...I seen Scar throw Mufasa off" Shasta said ashamed

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was young and scared of what Scar would do to me?" replied Shasta

I smiled and nuzzled him and said "It wasn't your fault, like you said you were young and scared"

Shasta smiled and said "I love you"

I smiled and nuzzled under his chin and he nuzzled back.

He pulled back and said "What are we going to tell your father?"

I sighed and shook my head. Then I looked at him and said "I don't know"

"He won't be too happy, that's for sure" said Shasta looking to the stars

Then it hit me

I look at hand said "I will be a year in a couple of months. He can't tell me then who I want to be my mate" I said with a seductive smile

He smiled back and we nuzzled under the stars.

Months Later

"_My, how you've grown!"_

That was my grandmother Sarafina. Today is my first hunt and the day the day I tell my father, I want to be mates with Shasta.

"You'll do just fine" said mother as she hugged me

I looked at father who was looking vaguely glumand I said _"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" _

He looked at mother who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.

Then he looked at me and said "_All right... I promise"_

I smiled and hugged him and then I whispered in his ear "I have something to tell you when I get back"

Then I ran off into the savanna. Not knowing when I return there will be un expected guest there.


	12. Chapter 12

The Princess Effect

Chapter 12

=Shasta=

Over the past months I have been helping my sister and Nala out by teaching Kiara and Nola my ways on hunting. Now today is their big day. Kiara went first because she's the princess and I'm in the cave with Nola.

I already gave her my farewell nuzzle, but will little more love.

"It is time" said Kula then she walked out down the line of lionesses

"Uncle"

I turned to Nola and she said "Um…I'm kinda scared"

I nuzzled her and said "It's ok to be scared"

She looked at me and I continued "I'll will tell you something. Your cousin Venus was scared on her first hunt. But she returned big"

Nola smiled and said "Raealy! What did she catch?"

I smiled and said "I'll tell you when you returned"

She smiled and walked out the cave and down the line of lionesses. After I saw my niece off, I went to the watering hole.

"I see you're…um…bonding well with the Princess"

I looked and saw my brother in-law.

"Well…um she's my friends' daughter after all"

He smiled and said "Nah, you're in love with her. Aren't you?"

I sighed and said "Yes"

Chumvi was about to say something when Malka came running over.

"Chumvi, fire in the Pride Lands and its headed Nola's way" cried Malka

My eyes went wide and I ran off following Malka and Chumvi. Soon Simba, Nala, Kula and my mother joined us.

When we got to Nola she was with a dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and green eyes.

"Nola, you're all right" said Kula nuzzling her

"Thanks to this lion here, he saved me" said Nola looking Kula then she looked at the lion and said "I didn't get your name"

"Kovu"

My mother and Chumvi's eyes went wide, while Kula had tears in her eyes.

"Kovu!" Simba growled

Everybody turn their attention to the king and my nephew.

Then out of nowhere we hear someone say "How dare you save your sister's life"


	13. Chapter 13

The Princess Effect

Chapter 13

=Kiara=

When I returned with my kill my grandmothers greeted me.

I dropped my kill and asked "Where's everyone?"

Grandma Sarabi sighed and said "There was a fire and they went because they thought you were in danger"

I sighed and said "I guess we will have to wait"

The stars came out and when we was about to go in when they returned with a lion I seen before.

"Father" I yelled once he came up the rocky stairs

He and mother hugged me, but there was something wrong.

"What happened?" I asked

"That is what I would like to know" said father sitting down

I looked at Shasta who walked over and sat by me. I looked at the lion closely then I realized who he was.

"Kovu" I almost shouted

He smiled at me then we turned our attention to Kula.

"Simba, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You were busy with Nala with Mheetu and Kopa's deaths. The right time never came"

I looked at mother and father who was sitting next to each other and asked "whose Mheetu and Kopa"

Mother and grandma Sarafina's eyes were full of tears. Father nuzzled mother. While grandma Sarabi and Sora nuzzled and hugged grandma Sarafina.

Shasta placed a paw on mine and nuzzled me.

I looked at him and he said "Mheetu was your uncle on your mother's side and Kopa was your older brother"

"What do you mean was?" I asked

He sighed and looked at father and Kula who sadly nodded at him.

Shasta turned to me and said "They were both killed by Zira. Mheetu for he was a so called threat to your great uncle and Kopa for he was in the way of my nephew who was choosing by Scar to follow in his paw prints"

"Wait nephew?" i asked

I thought Kula only had Nola.

Shasta sighed and told the story of how my great uncle Scar took Kovu away from Kula.

I had tears in my eyes by now and I looked at my father who was growling.

"What's wrong?" mother asked

"She lied to me" replied father

Kovu growled and said "She lied to me too"

Then he looked at Kula and Chumvi who had smiles on their muzzles.

"Son, my Kovu, I never thought I'll see you again" cried Kula as she and Kovu hugged

"Now we have one cub returned to us, how are going to get my niece back" said Malka

Father was surprise and asked "What do you mean, by one cub has returned?"


	14. Chapter 14

The Princess Effect

Chapter 14

=Shasta=

…WAR…

Simba declared war against the outsiders tomorrow. The only way to protect his kingdom is to get reed of their evil leader.

Simba just sent Zazu to the Mountain Pride to get the king and his pride. The more we have on our side the better. But the real reason is that the king and his queen will be reunited with their beloved princess.

I'm doing patrol now on the eastern borders of the Pride Lands. As I'm walking a beautiful smell hit me. I sniffed the air and it me, a lioness is in heat. I shook my head and continued walking till…I heard crying.

I shouldn't have gone, but my good nature told me otherwise.

When I got to a cave, that's far away from Pride Rock my eyes went wide.

"Kiara? What's wrong?"

She looked at me with tears and her eyes and said "I'm in heat"

I sniffed the air and indeed she was in heart. Oh how I hate to see my love suffer.

"Kiara, I'm sorry I wish I could help, but…"

She cut me off by nuzzling me and said "Please I need you"

I know it's a bad idea, but I couldn't let her suffer anymore. So we mated.

I told Kiara before I left to go in the watering hole to get my sent off her. When I returned to Pride Rock Simba was talking with another lion.

He was a little larger than Simba. His pelt was a darker gold and his muzzle, belly, paws, and eyeshades were a lighter colored. He had a dark brown mane with bright blue eyes.

Next to the lion is a lioness. She had tannish-cream colored fur with an orange tint and her muzzle, belly and under eyeshades is a cream color. Her tail tuff is brown, she has tuft of hair over her head and she has orange eyes.

Simba turned and saw me.

"Shasta" he called

I walked over to his side and Simba started speaking,

"Shasta, this King Tojo of the Mountain Pride and his Queen Tama"

I bowed my head

Tojo chuckled and said "You must be the brother of my sister in-law"

I looked at him and he continued "My brother Chumvi have been telling me a lot about you"

Oh the kings what did Chumvi tell him?

Simba smiled and said "My daughter has returned from her trip"

I looked and there was Kiara walking over to us.

"King Simba, you have a beautiful daughter" said Tama

"Thank You" said Simba

"Father, I need to talk to you" said Kiara once she got near us

"About what my dear?" asked Simba

I looked at Kiara and knew what it was about to say and now wasn't a good time.

Kiara sighed and said "It's about who I want to be my mate"


	15. Chapter 15

The Princess Effect

Chapter 15

=Kiara=

Father turned to Tojo and Tama and said "I'll be back" then he turned to Shasta and said "Show them around"

Then we walked off side by side. We got to the part of the Pride Lands that never quite regrown after Scar's rule.

"Now what is this you talking about mates"

I sighed and said "Father, there is a lion that I fallen in love with ever since I was a cub"

He smiled and said "Is it Kovu"

My eyes grew wide and I said "No! No it's not Kovu"

"Is it one of Shasta's sons?"

"No but close" I sighed and said "I have fallen in love with Shasta"

Father's eyes grew wide and he roared

"Father please, I love him and he loves me" I cried

"Kiara, he's older than you" father roared

"Age is just a number" I cried

Father was about say something till we heard an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding us.

"_Why Simba_" said a farmiler evil voice

We looked and saw the lioness that killed my uncle and brother.

"_Zira_" father growled

"_What are you doing out here, and- so alone?_" sneered Zira as her lionesses encircle us

Father growled and Zira shouted "_Attack!_"

I fought my way out of the lionesses and ran to get help. I just pray that father will be ok.

As I ran I heard Zira say "Let her go, we got we need"

I ran into Chumvi and Tojo and they were surprised and shocked to see me alone and a little scared.

"Princess, what happened?" asked Chumvi

"Zira…ambushed" I said

They waste no time and ran the way I came. By now mother and Kula had showed up and I told them what happened with Zira. They helped me to Pride rock and there we waited.

Chumvi and Tojo came back carrying father. By then the kingdom animals had come to see about their king. Rafiki had come and fixed up our wounds.

I looked at father and saw he was coming thru.

"Father" I said

Father looked at me and I seen hurt in them.

I heard a lot of noise going on; I looked and saw Malka and Tojo blocking Shasta's way up.

"Shasta" I cried as I got up to run to him, but I was cut off by father growling

He walked over to the edge and said with hurt "I accepted you in my pride and you betrayed me by falling in love with my daughter"

"Simba, I had not planned on this. It happened" Shasta said

"_Father please listen to him_" I cried

"_Silence!_" he half roared at me

I was taken back and now mother and Kula was by my sides.

"When you first came here I didn't think of judgment" father said

"_Give him what he deserves!_" shouted the animals

"And _I pass it now!_" shouted father

"_Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here"_ the animals continued shouting

"_Exile!"_ father roared

"No!" I cried

"_Exile him! Exile! Exile!" _ The animals still continued to shout

"No! Shasta" i cried as I tried to run to him only to be stopped by two lionesses

I sat there and watched Shasta get driven away with a broken heart as the animals sing;

_Deception  
Disgrace_

_**ZEBRAS:**_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_**GIRAFFES:**_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_**HIPPO:**_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_**ZEBRAS:**_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(He can't change his stripes!)_

_**GIRAFFES:**_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(You know these Outsider types!)_

_**GIRAFFE:**_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_**ZEBRAS:**_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(Just leave us alone!)_

_**GIRAFFES:**_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_**HIPPO:**_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_**ANIMALS:**_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

**ANIMALS:**

_Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us  
now we're not so blind  
for we knew he would do what he's done  
and we know that he'll never be one of us_

_**ANTELOPE:**_

_He is not one of us_

_**ANTELOPE:**_

_Deception_

_**ZEBRA:**_

_Disgrace_

_**ANTELOPE:**_

_Deception_

_**ZEBRA:**_

_Disgrace_

_**ANTELOPE:**_

_Deception_

I sat there weeping with the comfort of my mother and Nola.


	16. Chapter 16

The Princess Effect

Chapter 16

=Third Person=

"_Father... please reconsider!" _cried as she walked up to Simba's side

"_You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on_" said Simba turning to Kiara making her back up a bit

"No, that's not-"Kiara tried to say

"Kiara, he's way older than you" said Simba with hurt dripping in his voice

"He loves me for me" Kiara cried

Simba eyes grew wide and Kiara continued with tears in her amber eyes.

"All the lions you set me up with loved me for my title not for who I am"

"I'm only doing for my father what of done" said Simba turning around

"You will never be Mufasa!" Kiara cried with hurt in her eyes

Before Simba could say anything Kiara ran in the cave crying.

Kula stepped up to the hurt king and asked "What happened? Why you exclied Shasta?"

Simba turned and said "He fell in love with Kara. I'm only doing what's best for her"

"Simba! Kiara is a young adult. You have to a more faith in her than you do" then Kula turned away but before saying "She's not you little cub anymore. She's going to be queen and she needs a mate" than Kula walked away leaving the king to his thoughts

In the cave Kiara was weeping when she saw a hole in the cave. So she made it bigger and left thru it. Once she ran she ran out as far and fast as can.

As Kiara was running she didn't know where she was going till she stopped and looked around to find herself in a jungle.

Kiara sighed and sat down and cried.

"Kiara?"

Kiara turned and she smiled. There was Shasta standing a few feet away.

Kiara ran to him and nuzzled him. Shasta nuzzled back with a smile on his face, but that faded as he pulled away.

"Kiara, you shouldn't be here"

Kiara looked him in the eyes and said "I love you and I want to be with you"

_**Too much of anything can make you sick**_

_**Even the good can be a curse, curse**_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down **_

_**Knowing too much can get you hurt**__****_

Shasta smiled and the two sat there nuzzling for awhile. They soon went to a pond with a waterfall and bend down and started drinking the clear water.

_**Is it better, is it worse? **_

_**Are we sittin' in reverse?**_

_**It's just like were going backwards**_

_**I know where I want this to go, drivin' fast, but let's go slow**_

_**What I don't wanna do is crash, no**__**  
**_

Shasta smiled at the beautiful lioness not far away. Kiara looked up and smiled.

_**Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Lets just go back, back, back, back, back to the start. Oh**_

Shasta runs off and comes back with a vine in his mouth. He splashes into the middle of the pound. Kiara looks over the still water. Suddenly Shasta lunges up under her and pulls her in the pound playfully. Kiara immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Shasta comes out, she pushes him back in. they chased each other thru a filed. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Shasta ends up pinning Kiara. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Shasta looks startled and stares at her. Kiara stares back with a seductive smile. Shasta's expression changes from surprised to comprehending. They rub heads (a cat-style kiss).

_**Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.**_

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's' worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh

Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic  
Love aint a walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it now  
Can't be afraid of the dark.

Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start.

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh

I don't know where I'm heading  
I'm willing and ready to go.  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down  
And just ro-o-o-o-o-oll.

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
No matter how hard it gets  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
It's worth having, it's worth fighting for oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...

Shasta smiles and runs off laughing. Kiara look on then she runs after him. They wrestle briefly, then caught sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Hey, look…we are one" Shasta said as he smiled at Kiara

Kiara smiled back, but it faded when she realizes what Shasta said.

"Come on, we can run away and start a pride of our own" said Shasta with lust

"Shasta we got to go back" said Kiara nuzzling under his chin

Shasta pulled away and said "What? But we're finally together"

Kiara sighed and said "But our place is with our pride. If we runaway they will be deviated forever"


	17. Chapter 17

The Princess Effect

Chapter 17

=Shasta=

We ran all the way to the pride lands. We got there just in time too. As now the Pridelanders were at war with the outsiders.

I looked at Kiara and she looked at and seen she was scared, but she had to be brave for her father and her pride.

Simba and Zira were about fight till Kiara jumped in between the two leaders.

"Kiara" Simba said surprised

Kiara just glared at him

"Stay out of this"

Kiara looked down and looked back at Simba and said "A wise king once told me we are one. I didn't understand him then, but now I do"

Simba's eyes went wide and said "But they…"

Kiara cut him off by saying "They are us, what difference do you see"

Simba looked at the outsiders and realized his daughter was right. He smiled and hugged Kiara.

"Vitani, now!" shouted Zira

A lioness with light tan-colored fur, electric blue eyes, dark eyeshades, and a tuft of hair on her head stepped up and said "No, Kiara is right enough" as she walked over to our side

"If you will not fight then you die as well" growled Zira

Her lioness looked at her and walked over to our side.

"What? Get back here" Zira shouted

"Let it go, Zira" said Simba getting ready to turn away

"I'll never let it go" Zira snarled

My head snapped up when I heard the logs in the gorge move.

"This is for you Scar!" shouted Zira as she pounce but Kiara caught her and they went tumbling over the edge of the gorge

I ran over and shouted "Kiara!"

I saw a way to get to her and I jump down the slopes trying desperately to reach Kiara. But she and Zira had fallen too far for me to reach.

I hear Nala shout "Hold on, Kiara!"

The dam of logs break; the river begins to flow to many times its normal flow.

"Shasta! Shasta—the river" Nala shouted

The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. I leaped from rock face to rock face trying to reach Kiara. I seen Kiara tried to save Zira, but she wouldn't give up her hate. Zira was slipping and fell in the river.

"Kiara" I said as I reached her

She took my paw and said "Shasta—I tried"

When we got back up she was hugged by Simba and Nala. While I was hugged by Kula and Nola. When they done was I walked over to the royal family and called

"Kiara"

She turned and said "Shasta" and we embraced

"Shasta" Simba called

I walked up to him and he smiled

"I was wrong, will you forgive me?" said Simba

I smiled and we head butted one another.

Then he said "Lets go home" and turned to the outsiders "all of us"

The next morning Rafiki blesses the union of me and Kiara with a gesture of his staff. Simba and Nala lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads. Kiara and I following. All four of us make our way to the tip of the promontory; first Simba roars, then me. Finally all of us roar together. The pride roars in answer.

The clouds part and we are illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear Mufasa's voice.

"Well done, my son"

The spirit of Mufasa circles around us as Kiara leans into my mane and I nuzzled her.

"We Are One"

THE END

**AN/ I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. For all of those who asked I got this idea from reading a Twilight story where Carlisle and Bella fall in love. I also had this idea of who Vitani and Kovu's real parents are. So that's how this story was born. I would like you all to read The Princess Effect II: The Return of the lost cubs. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


End file.
